The Seceded South
=The United Confederate States of The Seceded South= The United Confederate States of The Seceded South is a massive, economically powerful nation, notable for its complete absence of social welfare. Its hard-nosed, cynical population have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it is mainly concerned with Law & Order, although Defence and Commerce are secondary priorities. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Uranium Mining and Beef-Based Agriculture. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. The Seceded South's national animal is the southern stallion, and its currency is the southern dollar. *For a deeper look into the Southern Society of the Seceded South, check out Famous Families of the Seceded South. =The National Government of the Seceded South= Executive Branch: The President The President of the Seceded South shall hold office for a term of four years and once the term is up he is not eligible for reelection. The President will have many executive powers and privileges as outlined in the Constitution. * For a list of all the Presidents of the Seceded South please see Presidents of the Seceded South Vice Presidium The Vice Presidium of the Seceded South shall compose of each Governor from the Confederate States. The Vice Presidium will have many executive powers and privileges as outlined in the Constitution. Executive Cabinet The Cabinet is a part of the executive branch of the Confederacy consisting of the heads of several executive departments which were reserved for the Confederacy. They are considered to be the advisory board for the Presidency. List of Executive Cabinet Departments and their leaders: * Department of State * Treasury Department * Defense Department * Justice Department * Homeland Security Department * Energy Department Judaical Branch The Confederate Supreme Court: The Confederate Supreme Court is compiled of 9 supreme court judges elected by the Confederate Congress and one Chief Supreme Court Justice elected by the President. All supreme court judges will serve terms of one year with no limit on the amount of consecutive years there after. =The State Government of the Seceded South= Executive Branch State Governor Each state is headed by a State governor elected by the people of that respected state. Each Governor serves a 2 year term and can only be elected twice. A Governor cannot be reelected after his two terms are served. Executive Cabinet Each state governor has their own state executive office which is complied of several executive departments reserved to the states. The Executive Cabinet is the exclusive advisory board to the State Governor. List of Executive Cabinet Departments *Interior Department *Department of Commerce *Labor Department *Department of Health and Human Services *Department of Housing and Urban Development *Transportation Department *Department of Education Legislative Branch State Senate: Each State Senate is usually composed of no more than 200 seats. Sate Senate are composed of two Senator from each county, chosen every two years by the people of the several Counties with the electors in each county being citizens of The Seceded South. Members of the Senate are guaranteed the privileges and rights as outlined in the Constitution. State House of Representatives: Each State House of Governors is usually composed of no more than 400 seats. The State House is composed of appointed Representatives from the several counties of The Seceded South. They are appointed every two years by the people of their respective Counties with the electors in each county being citizens of The Seceded South. Members of this house are guaranteed the privileges and rights as outlined in the Constitution. *For a look at the major political parties of the Seceded South, see Political Parties of The Seceded South =Important Facts of the Confederate Sates of America= Economics The Economy The Seceded South has been design to effectively be as self sufficient as possible. It is host to a robust slave trade including not only the African American population but also all other minority groups. There is also a rising industrial sector as well as one of North America's largest banking industries. Learning from the mistakes of the old Confederacy, leaders of the United Confederate States have ensured that the nation has a well diversified industry, making the Confederacy and economic superpower in North America. *For information on business in the Confederacy, see Companies of The Seceded South Industry Slavery, Textiles, Chemicals, Paper products, Machinery, Tobacco products, Electrical equipment, Food processing, Transportation equipment, tourism Agriculture Tobacco, Beef cattle, Dairy products, Soybeans, Hogs, Poultry and eggs, peanuts, cotton. Natural Resources Granite, Limestone, Portland cement, Crushed stone, Phosphates, Construction sand and gravel, Lithium, Kaolin and other clays. Culture The Seceded South's culture is much like that of the early south when plantations were abundant and southern gentlement were found throughout. Pride is formost throughout the nation and many feel it is their born duty to serve the country in some matter whether it be through the military or through poitics. Slavery Slavery within the Seceded South is a bit different from that of the old Confederacy. Though the buying and selling of slaves still continues as it did in the 1800's the manner in which slaves live and work are a bit different. Slaves are now bought to work on large planatations, which are by a new definition large commmunities with towns and cities. Slaves are given a farm on the plantation of which they will work and give over their crops to the land owners. Slaves are paid for their services which means that in due time a slave could technically buy their freedom. However, minimum wage laws do not apply to slaves since they are seen as property and so slaves are usually paid next to nothing for their services. Racial Demographics * Whites- 69.8% * Blacks- 25.4% * Hispanics- 3.5% * Native Americans- .5% Religious Demographics *Christian- 88% ** Catholic- 15%; ***Genesian Catholic- 7%; ***Colognian Catholic- 8%; **Protestant- 73%; ***Baptist– 40%; ***Methodist– 17%; ***Presbyterian– 4%; ***Episcopal- 12%; *Other Religion- 2% *Non-Religions- 10% =A Brief History of the Seceded South= In 1865 after losing the Civil War General Robert E. Lee commissioned several key southern official of the old Confederacy to devised a plan of reunification should the Union ever fall entirely. After the plans were made they were secretly archived in the library of the University of North Carolina at Wilmington and was kept hidden by the descendant of it's creators. 141 years after the plan was made the Union did fall and those sworn to keep the plan a secret came together and brought the plan before the North Carolina State Senate. Fearing that if they didn't act soon the people of North Carolina would plunge themselves into chaos, the Senate adopted the plan and began to rebuild the Confederacy. Word soon spread to both South Carolina and Georgia of the plan and they sent formal requests to North Carolina to be admitted into the new Confederacy. North Carolina agreed and The Reunified Confederacy of the Seceded South was born Category: United Confederate States of America